Aprendiendo a amar
by Laura Paty
Summary: Antes de conocer a Morinaga el amor de su vida, Tatsumi Souichi se encuentra con un profesor del curso de verano, Isogai Taichirou que cambiará su percepción totalmente.


**Saludos a todos. Gemma (Souichi y Morinaga) y Laura Paty (Isogai) aparecen de nuevo en un fanfic corto conjunto. Esta historia está dedicada a Luz (Fana Atala) por su cumpleaños del día 25 de enero, por lo cual ambas te deseamos un increíble cumpleaños divertido. ¡Muchas felicidades!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga pero nosotros cambiaremos algunos hechos con tal de que el tirano logre expresar su amor. Vamos a conocerle en su adolescencia, en una extraña relación que establece con Isogai y que le va a enseñar muchas cosas...Esperamos que les agrade y sus opiniones, como siempre!**

.

Aprendiendo a amar.

.

Isogai Taichirou

Acababa de obtener el setenta por ciento de créditos en la universidad, así que me era posible el realizar mi servicio social de inmediato. Lo más falible era hacerlo de la forma más veloz con tal de obtener la liberación del mismo y uno de mis profesores me sugirió que en vez de hacerlo por seis meses en alguna empresa o algo por el estilo, podría liberarlo en tan solo dos meses que duraban las vacaciones. No podía creer que fuera cierto aquello, hasta que descubrí la razón, pues en la preparatoria de Nagoya solicitaban a un grupo de universitarios para vigilar e impartir regularizaciones a los chicos con malas notas.

No podía esperar a marcharme lejos de casa, ya que me fastidiaba mamá con sus novios que siempre intentaban mandarme, tipos que se sentían dueños del mundo. Fue por ese motivo que me inscribí en el programa y el último día de clases me marché a Nagoya.

Al llegar, renté un pequeño departamento cerca de un grupo de casas y el primer día de la semana totalmente dispuesto, me presenté con el profesor a cargo de los chicos. Sorprendentemente eran muchos alumnos los necesitados, puesto que llenaron varios salones con todos los que requerían nuestra asistencia.

Me compadecí de ellos, no me imagino lo que es no entender los cursos, seguro todos estos chicos no podrán pisar la universidad. Me decidí a ayudarlos, además de darles consejos que me hubiera gustado recibir a esa edad.

Lo primero fue presentarme ante mis alumnos y escucharlos hablar a todos, de inmediato los identifiqué lentamente a cada uno, como pertenecientes a las distintas clases de chicos que hay en las escuelas. Los populares, los solitarios, los amistosos y uno en especial que sólo levantó la mano sin responder. Ese joven llamó mi atención de inmediato, así tan callado durante toda la clase, en una esquina y aburrido de las explicaciones. Primero me pregunté si es que no entendía, ya que los demás parecían progresar emocionados.

Cuando decidí confrontarlo casi al final de las horas de clase, le pregunté sobre una ecuación que no respondió verbalmente, sino que se levantó a escribir el procedimiento en el pizarrón. El chico sabía hacer las cosas perfectamente, por lo que seguramente soy un genio al explicar.

Al final de la clase observé que nadie le hablaba al chico de cabello rubio y lentes redondos, él sólo aguardó sentado en su banca a que todos salieran y entonces recogió sus cosas. Tenía que saber más sobre ese chico, de manera que pregunté:

— Oye tú, Tatsumi Souichi ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Como si fuera mudo se aproximó y sus hermosos ojos miel me miraron tan profundamente que sentí algo particular. Ese rostro afeminado y su delgadez lo hacían lucir casi como una chica. Sin decir nada, se paró frente a mí y aguardó por mis palabras, entonces le pregunté:

— ¿Bueno no piensas hablar? Todo el día he querido escuchar alguna frase tuya.

— Tonto universitario qué quieres que diga.

Sus palabras me causaron risa, pues aparte de lucir afeminado tenía una voz bastante aniñada, casi de mujer. Seguro ese era el gran problema por el que parece mudo durante las clases. De forma que respondí con ironía a sus palabras:

— Bueno soy un tonto que te ayudará a entrar a la universidad.

— ¡No necesito ayuda, imbécil! No ves que nadie está a mi altura.

— ¿Eso crees? Muy bien eso lo veremos.

Me levanté para irme y firmé en el cuaderno de asistencia para los reportes que debían hacer de nosotros. Justo a la salida me encontré con el chiquillo grosero y casualmente caminamos en la misma dirección, por lo que tenía que molestarlo un poco y le dije:

— Ya veo que gusta acosar a tus mayores, seguro quieres ver dónde vivo para espiarme.

— ¡Qué dices! Eres un repulsivo tipo, además me desagradas, sólo buscas que te dé una paliza.

Apresuró el paso y lo seguí de cerca, incluso me salí de mi camino con tal de molestarlo. Sin duda llegamos a su casa pues se detuvo y justo cuando se lanzaría sobre mí a golpes, una voz nos interrumpió:

— Sou-kun, veo que tienes un nuevo amigo. — Observé a una mujer que venía con dos pequeños, uno de quizá diez años y una nena de cinco o tal vez cuatro años.

— Él no es mi amigo Tía Matsuda. — Reclamó Souichi. No podía más que molestarlo todavía más siendo amigable con su tía:

— Mi nombre es Isogai Taichirou y soy el tutor escolar de su sobrino.

La amable señora me sonrió y entonces respondió ignorando el puchero de su sobrino.

— Mucho gusto joven, me gustaría invitarlo a comer si no le molesta. Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas de mi sobrino, porque no le gusta hablar de la escuela.

— ¡Pero tía! Yo te diré lo que necesites saber, no tienes que invitar a este bobo.

— Sou-kun, recuerda que debes ser amable con las personas, más con este joven que te regala su tiempo dando clases en la escuela.

— Seguro lo hace como castigo de su universidad, quién querría enseñar a los más brutos de las clases. — Refunfuñó mientras ingresamos a su casa.

— Y lo más importante es que tú eres uno de esos. — Le dije con una risotada que su tía siguió discretamente.

Al entrar, la amable señora me invitó a sentarme al lado de Souichi, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa le ordenó que hablara conmigo y vigilara a sus hermanitos que jugaban en la sala. Por lo que ella marchó a la cocina a preparar los alimentos.

— Entonces tienes una linda familia y aun así eres un rechazado social. Es por esa vocecita tuya de niña seguramente.

Me sujetó de la camisa e intentó golpearme pero yo le hice una llave de judo que lo sometió enseguida. Así indefenso y respirando acelerado, me miró tan extrañamente que me sentí cautivado por ese cuerpecito suyo frágil y violento, pues lo tenía justo debajo de mí en el sillón.

Por alguna razón que no entendí, me gustó aquel jovencito, ¿cómo era posible aquello? ¿Sería su dulce aroma? ¿Sus ojos fieros y en ese color tan cautivador? Evadí esos oscuros pensamientos puesto que no soy gay de ninguna forma y de hecho con mi mejor amigo de la universidad Kukorawa Mitsugu, nos hemos acostado con todas las chicas sensuales de las fraternidades. También he tenido uno que otro noviazgo con mujeres interesantes, por eso no comprendí las reacciones extrañas de mi cuerpo.

En mi cabeza me centré en la fotografía que llevaba en el teléfono de la chica que había estado pretendiendo; una compañera de clases que suele ser bastante seria, pero que le he sacado un par de sonrisas y aquella foto que le tomé sin que lo supiera, leyendo un libro.

Al notar un extraño sonrojo del chico mientras lo liberé, me dio un coscorrón y escapó hasta su habitación. Por mi parte me quedé jugando con los chicuelos que eran demasiado tiernos para ser hermanos de ese vulgar y grosero muchachillo.

Unos minutos después, la tía salió con las cosas y llamó a Souichi para ayudarla a colocar los platos en la mesa. Tenía tantas dudas sobre ese hogar, todos parecían felices sin embargo me pregunté ¿dónde estaban los padres?

Al sentarnos a la mesa, mientras la señora vigilaba que la más pequeña comiera, me relató, con su sobrino Souichi bastante enojado, que su hermana menor y madre de los niños, había muerto en un accidente cuando la pequeña tenía un año de nacida. Además que el padre de los niños, tenía mucho trabajo residiendo en otro país y por esa razón ella estaba a cargo de la educación de los menores. Cuando yo le conté que estaba de visita en la ciudad, mientras hacía mi servicio social de la universidad, la amable señora me invitó de planta a cenar al lado de su familia, con tal de que no estuviera sólo en esa ciudad.

— Sou-kun me dijo que uno de sus profesores lo exhortó a unirse al curso de verano pero creo que ha sido mentira. No he logrado saber la razón para estar en ese curso si tiene muy buenas notas, seguro debe ser un castigo.

— ¡Pero tía! ¡No tiene que ponerme en evidencia! Menos delante de este extraño.

— Bueno Sou-kun, si no te comunicas conmigo tengo que enterarme de otras formas. — Respondió con tranquilidad la mujer.

Entonces intercedí para explicarle a la señora, lo que había notado ese primer día de clases:

— Debe ser por mala conducta, no tiene amigos en su salón y siempre está callado en una esquina del salón.

— Bueno joven Isogai, usted podría enseñarle a socializar. — Me pidió la señora.

— No quiero socializar, todos los compañeros son unos brutos que sólo viven de apariencias. — Refunfuño Souichi casi conteniendo las vulgaridades en su boca.

— Debe ser normal, muchas de las personas inteligentes en las universidades son rechazados sociales, excepto algunos como yo, que conquistamos los lugares a donde vamos. Mi mejor amigo Kurokawa solía ser tímido en la preparatoria, pero yo he logrado hacerlo tan sociable como soy yo.

— Ya veo… entonces es un enorme gusto que tengamos la oportunidad de tenerlo aquí para la cena, este y los días que resida en Nagoya. Por supuesto que es sólo si no tiene algo mejor que hacer.

— Descuide señora, en realidad será un placer venir todos los días, ya que no conozco a nadie en la cuidad.

Al siguiente día, comencé a forzar a Tatsumi, quería hacerlo hablar y participar, incluso lo cambié de lugar y lo senté justo en medio del grupo de chicos más amigables que se ensombrecieron al instante en que moví a uno de ellos para poner al pequeño tirano. Ahí de inmediato su actitud cambió, lucía un semblante triste, ya no se notaba orgulloso de sí mismo y pedante, parecía hecho de papel y a punto de romperse.

Lo observé hecho un manojo de nervios, entonces decidí preguntarle algo. Al instante se levantó a resolverlo al pizarrón pero lo detuve y le pedí la respuesta de forma verbal, cuando finalmente la dijo, un par de los chicos rieron y observé su mandíbula temblar de ira. A uno de los burlones lo miró retadoramente y yo interrumpí el momento dando quince minutos de receso.

— Souichi necesito que me muestres tu guía para ver que sigue. Los demás pueden salir y regresar en quince minutos.

Revisé la guía que me dio, esperando que los chicos salieran y al quedarnos solos le pregunté:

— ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con esos chicos? Parecen ser divertidos y amigables. Deberías aprender un poco de ellos.

— Son unos patanes montoneros, nunca juegan limpio. ¿Quieres saber la razón para que yo esté aquí? Es por las peleas, he tenido varios pleitos con esos tres retrasados y les he ganado yo solo. He usado recursos válidos en una pelea donde no tengo la ventaja, por eso me han ordenado quedarme a tomar este odioso curso de verano como castigo.

— ¿Por qué tu tía no sabe sobre esto?

— Yo se lo pedí, le supliqué al director que no la llamara, pues ella está ocupada con mis hermanos y es injusto tenerla aquí recibiendo regaños por culpa mía. Además mamá murió y papá está de viaje, por eso accedieron a darme un castigo que debo cumplir. Descuida, que no voy a pelearme más.

Finalmente había entendido, siempre fui bueno para sentir empatía por mis semejantes y sabía juzgarlos adecuadamente. Ese chico tenía una carga sobre sus hombros con sus hermanos, puesto que aquella vez en su casa, parecía normal para él el cuidarlos, incluso a pesar de mi presencia no dejó de fijarse en que ellos comieran. Además, antes de irme se sentó al lado de su hermano menor a explicarle cosas de la escuela.

Un chico sin madre y con un padre viajando por negocios, que seguramente los ve muy de vez en cuando merece un poco de atención extra de mi parte, quizá pueda forzarlo a salir al mundo y no encerrarse en sí mismo. Creí que me sería divertido experimentar con este mocoso tan altanero. Lo primero que necesitaba era hacerlo hablar de temas adolescentes que lo identifiquen con todos los demás, sólo así podría abrirse a tener amigos.

Esa tarde hablé de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, primero explicando sobre los besos y el romance. Así noté que Souichi se sonrojó al mirarme mientras describí un beso, junto con los tipos distintos de besos. Ese mirar tan extraño parecía expresarme a gritos que era todavía virgen hasta de sus sensuales y delgados labios. Mi cabeza se preguntó lo que se sentiría besar un hombre, aunque no un hombre precisamente, ese jovenzuelo tan andrógino. Lo curioso es que todos los demás sabían de lo que yo hablaba, hasta se rieron cuando les dije que podrían probar usar chocolate y los besos así tenían un sabor increíble.

Los corazones enamorados de los adolescentes, me hacían recordar mis años de la preparatoria, ahí me divertí tanto conociendo esas cosas nuevas y tuve mi primera vez con la chica de mis sueños, de la que luego me separé al entrar a la universidad. No recordaba ya lo que era la dulzura del primer amor, ese amor tan platónico que no te deja dormir y te hace pensar en esa persona de una forma idealizada.

Esa tarde al caminar rumbo a su casa, no parecía molesto de ir a mi lado, al contrario, tenía esa mirada de dudas que yo quería responder.

— Entonces no has besado a nadie todavía ¿verdad?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— Tienes razón, sin embargo yo te puedo decir que es una cosa maravillosa cuando besas a esa persona especial. La primera vez que besé a una chica fue por un juego en la secundaria, pero cuando estuve en la preparatoria estuve tan enamorado que parecía como mi primer beso. De hecho así fue, estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero del amor hormonal, el de la oxitocina, pues cuando cada uno tomó su camino en la universidad, las hormonas se habían disipado para ambos y decidimos terminar.

— Entonces eres un perdedor sin novia.

Me reí de sus palabras y respondí de forma inteligente:

— Creo que tienes razón, ¿pero si yo soy eso qué eres tú que no has besado a nadie?

— Estoy muy chico para hacer cosas así. Además no me interesan, yo quiero ser un investigador de la universidad como papá y no quiero enredos con gente que me quite mi tiempo.

Cada vez que dice cosas ese chico con tanto abandono familiar, me hace querer ayudarlo y protegerlo, es tan indefenso que casi siento que quiero abrazarlo.

Una vez en casa pensé en sus palabras, por lo que les hablé a los chicos sobre la elección de la carrera y lo importante de saber qué quieren ser en la vida. Finalmente pude hacer participar a Tatsumi, que dijo su idea sorprendiendo a todos: que sólo buscaban hacer la universidad por un requisito que les pedían sus padres.

Los días se hicieron agua conociendo a ese joven tan solitario, por más que traté de hacerlo socializar permaneció hermético ante mis dinámicas de integración. Por lo que decidí sacar las emociones a flote, quería escucharlos hablar de sus familias y ponerlos emotivos. Todos hablaron de su padres y lo regañones que eran con ellos, e incluso algunos se quejaron de tener sólo a su mamá regañona. Cuando cedí el turno al joven Tatsumi no parecía dispuesto a hablar de su bella familia. Yo los conocía y no entendí la razón para no querer mencionar a su tía o sus hermanos, incluso a su padre del que está orgulloso.

— No tengo por qué decir cosas personales, en este curso venimos a aprender cosas de la escuela.

— Es porque nadie lo quiere. — Dijo una voz cubierta entre los alumnos.

Souichi no dijo nada, yo pensé continuar con las clases hasta que otra voz dijo:

— Ni su madre debe soportarlo.

Souichi se levantó y nos gritó a todos:

— ¡No se atrevan a mencionar a mi madre imbéciles! ¡Ya no los soporto!

Salió corriendo dejando sus cosas así. Todos callaron al verlo salir con el rostro envuelto en lágrimas y de esa forma tan abrupta. Ninguno tenía idea de su situación, así que los puse a resolver algunos ejercicios con tal de seguirlo. Corrí a la salida sin verlo, pero recordé que no podría marcharse sin sus zapatos o sus cosas, por lo que seguramente estaría en algún lugar de la escuela. Revisé los sanitarios sin éxito, hasta que subí a la terraza del edificio encontrándolo lloriqueado. Sin decirle nada me senté junto a él y le murmuré:

— No lo dijeron en serio, no deberías tomarlo tan a pecho.

Su fragilidad me enterneció, parecía destrozado por recordar a su mamá.

— Ellos tienen razón. Ella lo dijo ese día que murió, me dijo que estaba cansada de mi actitud.

Las lágrimas se apresuraron sin que lo notara y de pronto lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Alguien tan pequeño y cargando una pena tan grande, algo que seguramente nadie conoce. Debía decirle que no era su culpa y que a veces los adultos dicen cosas que no necesariamente expresan su sentir, sin embargo sólo lo ceñí mucho más e intenté consolarlo sin decir nada.

— Déjame sólo. No tienes que sentir lástima por mí. Me gusta ser así, no necesito que nadie esté cerca de mí.

Sus ojos miel me miraron nuevamente. Tenía que consolarlo, borrarle la amargura de su pequeño y tierno corazón. De pronto me sentí profundamente atraído de esa oscuridad que rodeaba a una persona con tanto dolor y junté mis labios con los suyos, percibí el calor manando de ellos y la suavidad. El sabor salado de nuestras lágrimas también entró en mi boca y de pronto recibí un empujón suyo que nos separó.

¡Qué hiciste! — Gritó espantado.

Souichi Tatsumi

Desnudo frente al espejo del baño, con el cabello mojado, observo mi imagen pálida y delgada. Paso mi mano por la cara y compruebo el apurado de mi afeitado: perfecto. Doy un paso atrás, dos; recuerdo, de pronto, lo último que vi anoche en televisión, antes de irme a dormir. Un concierto de AC/DC. Back in black vuelve con virulencia a mi cabeza y comienzo a cantar, tratando de imitar la rota voz de Bryan Johnson, mientras me pongo a tocar la guitarra eléctrica invisible, bailando igual que Angus Young. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que estoy haciendo el idiota en el momento en que me resbalo y casi me mato, sujetándome al lavamanos para no perder la vida de una forma tan indigna. Sé que no hay un solo varón en la capa de la tierra que no se dedique a hacer idioteces desnudo ante el espejo del baño cuando sabe que nadie le mira, pero no es mi estilo. Nunca lo fue, todo el mundo lo sabe. Más bien, ni siquiera me detengo a mirarme. Me hago la cola sin mirar, me visto sin mirar. Pero hoy soy feliz.

Voy a mi armario y miro las camisas, fijándome sólo en las claras. Desecho las oscuras; sólo me interesan las de colores vivos. Mi kohai dice que me quedan mejor, que le dan vida a mi cara. Así que escojo una de color rosa salmón y me visto. Y, antes de salir de casa, regreso al baño y me pongo un aftershave nuevo que compré ayer. Mi kohai dice que huele bien. Hoy soy feliz.

Mientras camino hacia la facultad, me pregunto cómo ha empezado todo esto. Cómo comencé a renacer, a vivir de nuevo, de una forma diferente y tan, tan intensa. No puedo decir nada, no voy a decir nada. Pero voy a vivirlo, vaya que sí. Sé lo que vale, lo que cuesta. Y ahora que lo tengo, no lo dejaré escapar. Aprendí bien el valor de estar vivo hace muchos años, en la preparatoria. Me parece increíble recordarlo de una forma tan vívida, como si fuera ayer. Ayer...no, ayer fue mucho mejor. Pero mis recuerdos pretéritos invaden mi mente y, mientras camino, sonrío al recordar a aquel profesor loco que me enseñó tantas, tantas cosas; muchas más fuera de clase que dentro de ella.

En aquel entonces, con quince años, yo no era feliz. No tenía motivos, o al menos así lo creía. Mi madre había fallecido, mi padre no había podido soportarlo y nos había dejado en manos de mi buena tía Matsuda. Al principio me acostumbré deprisa, pero con mi rebeldía adolescente todo vino a mí a la vez: el miedo, la soledad, el exceso de responsabilidad. Mi tía, sin darse cuenta, se apoyaba en mí para cuidar de mis hermanos. Era comprensible, pero yo me lo tomé demasiado en serio y convertí el problema en algo mío. No me importaba nadie, sólo lo que quedaba de mi familia, de mi vida rota. Me concentré totalmente en mis estudios y no me fijaba en nada ni en nadie. Por eso no me llevaba bien con los chicos. Ellos se reían de mí, me llamaban empollón por mis buenas notas, y muchas veces se burlaban de mí por mi aspecto andrógino y mi voz, que tardó demasiado en cambiar. Por eso me peleaba, por eso les pegaba. Y por eso me castigaron a un curso de verano para los más tontos, para bajarme un poco los humos. Me pregunto qué habría sido de mí de no haber hecho ese curso, de no haber conocido a aquel profesor que no permitió que me continuase encerrando en mí mismo, que me hizo salir del caparazón donde me estaba metiendo. Seguramente, de no haber sido así, hoy no estaría de tan buen humor por lo que sucedió ayer. Y me pierdo en mis recuerdos mientras el calor de la mañana me saluda en mi camino hacia la universidad.

Isogai sensei llegó una mañana vestido de sport, con zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta negra de un grupo de rock inglés. Me gustó sólo con verle, de manera que puse distancia para no abrirme demasiado. Pero él era del tipo de los que gustan divertirse a costa de los demás, o al menos eso me pareció. Se fijó en mí enseguida, y no tardó en hablarme y exigirme una integración al grupo que yo no deseaba, hasta el punto de acompañarme a casa y despertar con su astucia la compasión de mi tía, que le invitó a cenar para mi espanto absoluto. Era raro; por una parte, me repelía. Por otra, la atracción era brutal. Por eso mismo me hacía dar un paso atrás.

Al convivir con nosotros, acabó por saber todo de mi vida. Yo no sabía cómo manejaría esa información y no presagiaba nada bueno, hasta que vi que parecía sensible a los problemas que yo había tenido. Y seguía presente en mi espíritu la confusión que me causaba; el miedo a abrirme, la tranquilidad de poder hablar con un adulto. Y esa química extraña que no había conocido hasta entonces. Porque Isogai olía bien. Muy, muy bien. Tan bien que llegué a sorprenderme a mí mismo pensando en su aroma por la noche, en mi cama y con los ojos cerrados. Y mis hormonas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, y mis manos se complacían en aumentar la excitación del recuerdo de su olor.

Por las mañanas trataba de apartarme de él. Pero luego llegaba la tarde, venía conmigo a casa, y entonces todo comenzaba de nuevo. Y yo no sabía qué hacer con aquello, hasta que un día me besó.

Un compañero se rió de mí en clase y salí corriendo, lleno de rabia y de vergüenza. Isogai me siguió y me encontró llorando en la terraza. De nuevo el rubor, el deseo de estar sólo, el enorme confort de tener junto a mí un adulto joven, guapo. Y que olía tan, tan bien. Me di cuenta de que no podría sentirme así con una persona de mi edad, fuera hombre o mujer. Sólo un adulto podía confortarme. De modo que me dejé abrazar, estrechar. Lloré sin pensarlo sobre su hombro y sentí sus lágrimas acompañando las mías. Entonces, sus labios encontraron mi boca y sentí como una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió la espina dorsal como un rayo que galvanizó mi cuerpo, desde el sistema nervioso central, pasando por la punta de la nariz hasta el dedo meñique del pie. Le separé de mí de un empujón.

–¿Qué haces? –le grité. Me miró sorprendido, pero sólo fue un instante. Su sonrisa burlona volvió a su cara, sin duda ante mi rubor.

–Nada...tú relájate –dijo, volviendo a aproximarse a mí. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y traté de mantenerle alejado.

–¿Que me relaje? ¿Cómo voy a...? –pero sus labios cálidos estaban de nuevo sobre los míos, tan, tan suaves. Y su aroma me invadió hasta dejarme completamente kao.

Como un muñeco en sus manos, desmadejado, permití que alzase mi cara y me comiese la boca despacio, mordisqueando mis labios, penetrando entre ellos con la punta de su lengua, bajando mi mandíbula con su mano en mi barbilla. Y su lengua en mi boca me provocó la erección más increíble que yo había tenido hasta entonces; le permití saborearme, pasearse despacio sobre mi lengua, que enredé con la suya. Un solo beso y estuve a punto de correrme. Entonces, sus manos volaron hacia mi cremallera y no pude seguir. La vergüenza me pudo y las detuve.

–Ya está, mejor para, eh –le dije, sin mirarle a los ojos.

–Venga, Sou-kun...si paro ahora, no vas a dormir bien... –ahora sí, alcé mi mirada hacia él, algo enfadado.

–No te preocupes por eso –le dije, airado–. Te aseguro que podré dormir.

Me levanté de su lado y bajé las escaleras deprisa, sin mirar si me seguía o no. Una ligera decepción se apoderó de mí cuando vi que estaba caminando solo, de manera que dejé de correr. Naturalmente, él no podía abandonar sus clases, así que sin duda habría regresado al aula. Me fui a casa con una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que me abotargaban, desde el deseo y la excitación hasta la confusión y el desasosiego. No había nadie; Kanako y Tomoe habían salido al parque con la tía Matsuda y los bentos no se encontraban en la cocina, con lo que pensé que, sin duda, la tía había decidido aprovechar el soleado día para hacer un pequeño vivaque con los chicos. De manera que me tumbé en mi cama y mis manos, ellas solas, se bajaron hasta mi cremallera. Cerré los ojos y recordé las sensaciones que los besos de Isogai habían despertado en mí. Mis manos volaron bajo mi ropa y me toqué, sintiéndome avergonzado en el mismo instante. «¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?». Enfadado conmigo mismo, contrariado por el rechazo de mis compañeros y por la extraña y anormal excitación que un profesor sustituto había despertado en mi cuerpo y en mi espíritu, lloré de rabia, de impotencia, hasta que, agotado, me quedé dormido.

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta y el "ya estamos en casa" cantarín de mis hermanos. Con la cabeza algo pesada por el sueño espeso y profundo, me levanté y salí al salón. Isogai había llegado con ellos, por lo que mientras mi tía me contaba que el día había sido divertido con los chicos y que se acababan de encontrar a Isogai-sensei en la puerta, él me clavó una mirada que traspasó mis ojos, mi cabeza y todas y cada una de mis ideas. Supe que él sabía que me había estado tocando, pensando en él. De manera que, durante la cena, no le dirigí una sola mirada más, aunque pude adivinar las sonrisas ladeadas de Isogai.

Los siguientes días discurrieron con calma. En las clases los chicos comenzaron a ser extrañamente amables conmigo, lo que sólo aumentó mis recelos. Por la noche, durante la cena, yo trataba de no cruzar miradas con Isogai, que reía y hablaba animadamente con mis hermanos y mi tía y, de vez en cuando, yo sentía sus ojos clavados sobre mí como dos saetas candentes. En el colegio no pasaba de lo estrictamente amable, pero en casa parecía tratar de acercarse. Le rehuía, porque hacía ya días que me había dado cuenta de todo el cúmulo de cosas que me hacía sentir. Pensar en él en mi cama me provocaba, invariablemente, fuertes erecciones que se satisfacían con muy poco; mis pocos años hacían de mí alguien con muy poca resistencia al estímulo. Por otro lado, su cara hermosa, su voz melosa y amable, junto con su actitud cercana me estaban haciendo pensar en él las veinticuatro horas del día. Y eso no me gustaba nada. Un día en que yo me encontré en la clase algo mareado con tantas sensaciones nuevas, el director me permitió irme a casa más temprano. De nuevo, no había nadie; mi tía aprovechaba para salir con mis hermanos durante el día, a la piscina o al parque. De modo que me tumbé en la cama, sin parar de pensar en el aroma de Isogai, que se me había clavado en la nariz desde muy temprana hora, al pasar junto a mí rozándome con su pelo nada más llegar a la clase por la mañana. El olor de su champú me emborrachó y la sensación perduraba todavía. Sentí que el calor ascendía hacia mi cara, igual que mi propia confusión y, una vez más, la erección vino sola. Enfadado por aquella obsesión idiota, me negué a tocarme y, extrañamente, no tardé en caer dormido.

–Sou-kun –me despertó su voz suave, como un susurro, en mi oído. Abrí ligeramente los ojos; la luz seguía alta en el cielo, así que no podían haber pasado más de un par de horas.

–Tatsumi-san, para ti –le dije ridículamente, airado y molesto por sentirme tan, tan perdido. Escuché una carcajada reprimida y me incorporé en la cama. Pronto sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

–Está bien, Tatsumi-san –dijo en un susurro que me hizo recuperar mi erección y mi rubor–. ¿Por qué te has ido? No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. Son hormonas, ¿no?

–Yo no soy gay –le contesté, con un hilo de voz saliendo de mi garganta.

–Yo tampoco, te lo aseguro. Pero, ¿es eso importante? –me encaró– Souichi, no es nada serio. Sólo te gusta, y a mí también. No le veo nada malo.

–Pues yo sí se lo veo, tú eres un viejo de más de veinte y yo un chico, y además somos hombres, y... –me detuvo su sonrisa, su aroma (¡tan cercano!) y un nuevo beso sobre mis labios, como días atrás en la azotea. Sin poder reaccionar, sentí mis hombros caer en la cama bajo el peso de sus manos– Idiota, mi tía, mis hermanos...

–No hay nadie. Estamos solos.

Sentir sus dientes en mis lóbulos fue más de lo que pude tolerar. Y su lengua bajando por mi cuello, sus dedos desabotonando mi camisa y su boca sobre mis pezones me hicieron, definitivamente, correrme. Isogai me miró sorprendido.

–Dios, eres tan sensible... –su mirada era de infinita ternura, mezclada con un brillo morboso en sus ojos– Sou-kun... –repitió, y me dejé besar despacio de nuevo, sintiendo su erección contra mi pierna. No supe qué hacer, pensé que quizás debería bajar mis manos, pero Isogai detuvo mis titubeos–. No. Tú no debes tocarme, eso sí que no.

–¿Por qué no? –le contesté, con el aliento entrecortado.

–Porque no, porque yo soy un adulto y...no, definitivamente no.

Se separó de mí algo contrariado, con su rostro reflejando la culpa, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirme: que no importaba, que no era nada malo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, con una absoluta sensación de frustración. Al poco, mis hermanos y mi tía entraron por la puerta.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, sólo interrumpido por las explicaciones de mi tía sobre algunas anécdotas que le habían sucedido en la piscina con Kanako y Tomoe aquella tarde.

–Ah, por cierto, me he encontrado a Midori, mi vieja amiga, la que se fue a vivir al pueblecito cercano hace algunos años. Me ha dicho que debería ir con los pequeños, que ahí hay vacas y gallinas y, sin duda, les gustaría verlas. Pero no va a ser posible, al menos no hasta que tu padre venga de visita.

–Oh –dijo Isogai– si lo desea, debería ir. Yo puedo cuidar de Souichi por un fin de semana, no hay problema. –Su voz sonó firme y responsable, así que levanté la vista para mirarle por primera vez en horas. Parecía de verdad un adulto. No acerté a decir nada.

–¿De verdad haría usted eso? ¡Sería tan de agradecer!

–Soy yo quien le debe agradecer. Esto no es nada, no dude en ir cuando guste.

Mi tía me miró, como pidiéndome permiso, implorante. No estaba seguro de lo que yo quería, pero lo cierto es que aquello era lo primero que mi tía me pedía desde que nací.

–Claro, tía, ve. Te lo mereces, y Tomoe y Kanako disfrutarán mucho.

Sólo en mi cuarto, seguía confundido y no podía parar de dar vueltas. Al poco, Isogai corrió la puerta y entró en mi habitación, sentándose a mi lado. Estaba muy serio.

–Le he dicho eso a tu tía, pero no para quedarme solo contigo, si no para agradecerle su amabilidad. No te preocupes por nada. Lo de esta tarde...se me ha ido de las manos. Lo siento de veras, no volverá a pasar.

–¡¿Por qué?! –Me salió solo, Dios sabe que no lo pensé. Pero mi exclamación hizo reí a Isogai.

–Eres un pequeño pervertido –me dijo, sonriente–. Mira, de verdad te tengo muchas, muchísimas ganas. Pero no debo. Creí que no era importante, pero no está bien. Eres, como dijiste, un chiquillo. Así que no volverá a pasar –Y se levantó de mi lado para salir de la habitación– Me voy a casa. Y tú duérmete, todos están ya dormidos y mañana tienes que madrugar.

–Isogai –le tiré de la manga. Se giró a mirarme. Sus ojos me taladraron, su aroma me cegó de nuevo–. Por favor, sensei...

No sé quién de los dos era más débil. Se sentó de nuevo y se entretuvo con mi boca, como lo hiciera aquella tarde. Traté de facilitarle el camino, de propiciar sus movimientos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y recorrió de nuevo mi cuello desnudo con sus labios, volví a sentir su lengua juguetear con mis pezones y la erección volvió de nuevo, con mayor virulencia.

–Acaríciame... –me tocó. El pantalón del pijama, tan delgado, me hizo sentir sus manos cercanas y cálidas, que entraron al poco bajo mi ropa. El contacto de sus dedos sobre mi pene, sobre mi prepucio, me hicieron correrme de nuevo con fuerza, ahogando un gemido que habría despertado a toda la casa. Y puse mis manos sobre sus pantalones, que retiró fuertemente.

–Te he dicho que no me toques.

–Pero no lo entiendo; ¿por qué no me dejas? ¿Tan pequeña la tienes? –Reprimió una carcajada.

–Eres un descarado. Te asustaría mi tamaño, créeme. Pero no es nada de eso, es sólo que no me parece bien. Una cosa es que yo alivie tus deseos adolescentes y otra que tú me toques a mí. Eso ya sería sexo.

–¿Y no quieres tener sexo conmigo? –Me miró a los ojos, de nuevo con ternura. Su sonrisa dulce borró de su cara todo el morbo, todo el deseo.

–Definitivamente, no. Sería como arrojar sangre sobre la nieve.

Se levantó de mi lado y se alejó, sin que yo comprendiera en absoluto lo que quiso decir, dejándome confundido, lleno de sentimientos que me abotargaban la razón, con mi cuerpo muy, muy relajado. Y me dormí antes de que mi cabeza tocase la almohada, pensando en que en tan solo dos días íbamos a tener un fin de semana juntos, solos...y en la manera de derribar sus barreras.

.

Isogai Taichirou

El chiquillo se veía confundido, estoy seguro que acabo de darle su primer beso. Me había gustado aquello, tan tímido y tan inocente, no como las mujeres con las que me había acostado, aquellas que había disfrutado una noche de placer y al siguiente día no tenían idea de mi nombre o alguna cosa que no fuera alejarse de mí. Algunas veces me habían golpeado un par de novios celosos puesto que las chicas no tenían escrúpulos buscando sexo con un tipo que no conocían y mucho menos yo iba a tener alguna clase de remordimiento por haberlo hecho. Pero aquel sensual y dulce sentimiento de un muchacho inexperto me había encantado.

Sus insinuaciones tan temerosas con sus manos temblando intentando empujarme, parecían atraerme a él más que alejarme. Me dejé llevar ante esas tiernas reacciones, sus bellos ojos miel con las lágrimas desapareciendo y cubriéndose de lujuria, una lujuria tan casta que no se atrevía a hacer nada, pues cuando mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo noté que estaba tan duro y excitado que quise probar qué tanto me gustaría experimentar esas cosas nuevas para mí.

A punto de tocarlo sobre sus pantalones escapó corriendo. Suspiré y me reí de ese chico tan extraño. Supongo que olvidó su problema con lo de su madre pero no debe quedar así, esos chicos de la clase deben entender que lastimar a otra persona no es bueno.

Al entrar al salón de clase, los observé con seriedad mientras se quedaron en silencio mirándome algunos y otros fingieron estudiar. Carraspeé y finalmente les dije:

— El día de hoy vamos a hablar de algo importante, así que cierren los cuadernos y escuchen atentamente. — El silencio reinó y noté los ojos de todos sobre mí, por lo que continué: — Ustedes vieron la reacción que han provocado en el chico Tatsumi. Creo que ninguno ha comprendido algo importante, él siempre está solo, ¿saben que es estar solo? No tener a quién contarle cosas divertidas, tristes y compartir momentos especiales. ¿Qué implica esto? Pensarán que es su problema, ya que suele ser bastante grosero con todos y ha sabido alejarse de las personas. Creo que deberían intentar ponerse en sus zapatos y fijarse que a diferencia de todos, él no sonríe. Siempre está en un rincón solitario y prefiere apartarse del mundo. No todo es por sus bromas y burlas, también piensen un poco que algo debe estar ocurriendo en su casa, quizás no tenga padres o no hay nadie que se preocupe por él. Imaginen un momento que no tienen con quien hablar y que en la escuela no hay una persona en quien confiar, porque los demás se burlan de ustedes. La vida no es fácil en esta etapa y mucho menos si obligan a un chico tan solitario como él a escapar. ¿Sólo por qué? ¿Porque es distinto? No hay una persona que sea perfecta, todos somos distintos y eso nos hace únicos. Y una cosa más, a su edad la vida se ve diferente, prácticamente el cerrarles una puerta los puede orillar incluso al suicidio. Así que no les pido que sean amigos de Tatsumi, únicamente que no lo agredan y que lo dejen tranquilo.

Las caras largas, los rostros preocupados me hicieron entender que me había pasado con aquello, sin embargo era necesario decirlo. Yo solía ser de ese tipo de chicos hasta que conocí a Kurokawa y comprendí lo mal que la pasan los muchachos solitarios.

Continué con la clase y al terminar nuestro tiempo, los dejé marchar notando que algunos estaban preocupados señalando la mochila con las cosas de Tatsumi; que había dejado botadas en el salón por salir tan abruptamente. Una joven me preguntó si podía llevarlas con ella para entregárselas al día siguiente, por lo que le comenté que yo lo buscaría para devolvérselas. No era buena idea contarles que iba cada tarde a comer a su casa.

Una vez se fueron los chicos, me llevé sus cosas y toqué a la puerta de su casa sin recibir respuesta, afortunadamente llegaron su tía con sus hermanitos invitándome a entrar.

El chicuelo parecía nervioso, esa mirada que uno pone cuando no quiere que los padres sepan sobre las cosas pervertidas, en las que uno piensa a esa edad. Sin lugar a dudas estaba toqueteándose pensando en mí y eso no hacía más que darme sucios pensamientos, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar un muchachito como él?

Mientras más lo vi en cada clase o en su casa con esos ojos llenos del deseo tajante de conocer, de comprender los secretos del mundo y los alcances de la sexualidad, yo me deleitaba y a la vez me sorprendía de mi actitud ante aquello. No comprendo cómo puede excitarme el incitar a un chico al que le llevo seis años, pero así era, me gustaba provocar reacciones, sonrojos y erecciones en él.

Algo que noté es que la seguridad en Souichi creció gracias a que sus compañeros dejaron de burlarse, le dirigían palabras, le preguntaron algunas cosas sobre las materias, ya que al ponerlos en equipos se volvió el miembro más valioso. Mucho más cuando les aposté el día libre al equipo ganador, el cual sin duda fue el del pequeño Tatsumi. Todos lo vitorearon ese día y salieron felices aunque él fingió desdén en esos actos de reconocimiento. Supongo que no se puede cambiar a un pequeño tirano, aunque si alegrarle los días.

Cada día que pasó yo tenía curiosidad sobre él y sobre mí también, esas sensaciones raras que nunca sentí por un hombre me llenaban de ese cosquilleo extraño, tan sólo con pensar en sus adorables reacciones ante mis actos abusivos. Esa mañana quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba su locura por mí, cuando al tenerlo sólo en el salón, acaricié su cabello y me aproximé a su rostro que se pintó de inmediato de rojo, respiró agitado esperando por alguna otra acción que no hice. Sus pupilas se dilataron y respiró tan rápido que se hiperventiló. Se levantó abruptamente y cayó al suelo, unos chicos llegaron justo en ese momento por lo que simplemente lo ayudé a sentarse. Los chicos que lo vieron caer fueron por el director puesto que no había servicio de enfermería por ser vacaciones, cuando llegó le regaló el día libre para que fuera a descansar a su casa.

Un par de chicos insistieron en acompañarlo y les permití ir con él, a pesar de su insistencia de irse solo.

Las clases acabaron como cualquier otro día y yo seguí pensando en una cosa, en volver a besarlo, en explorar un poco más esas sensaciones de robarle a un chicuelo un poco de esa inocencia. Marché a su casa como todos los días y al llegar al lugar toqué sin que nadie respondiera, giré la perilla notando que estaba abierto, por lo que ingresé al lugar. En silencio caminé por la casa desierta, pensando que seguramente él se encontraría en su habitación, de manera que al llegar lo miré dormir tranquilamente como un pequeño ángel, tan relajado, sin ese ceño fruncido y sin sus alocadas emociones que brotaban de él a cada instante.

Lo desperté y le hice saber que nadie podría interrumpirnos. No tenía idea lo que dos chicos hacían para causarse sensaciones, entonces decidí proceder como lo haría con alguna de mis tantas conquistas. Mirarlo tan hermoso con ese rostro tan afeminado me hizo pensar que era una chica, mucho más por los quejidos que exhaló con las caricias que le hice, por lo cual se corrió sin mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Verlo venirse me preocupó, había abusado de un muchachito y a la vez el calor se acumuló en mis pantalones haciéndome pensar en tantas cosas sucias pero que en ese instante parecían tan buena idea.

Mis pensamientos pervertidos se cortaron como con agua fría cuando él intentó tocarme, lo detuve, me resistí a profanar ese cuerpo virgen aunque mi erección opinaba que no debía detenerme.

Mi razón pudo más y lo dejé marcharse a tomar una ducha, yo bajé a la sala a mirar televisión esperando por su tía y los demás. Souichi no bajó hasta no escucharlos llegar, así que simplemente pude verlo durante la cena.

La señora Matsuda hizo la observación de que no quería dejar solo a Souichi para marcharse un par de días con una amiga suya, a lo cual correspondí a sus atenciones ofreciéndome a cuidar de su sobrino. En el instante que lo dije, pensé que todo esto era mala idea, muy mala, pero ya me había comprometido y no pude más que sonreír. No obstante, al observar un poco el rostro del chiquillo enojón, me miró como si le hubiera propuesto tener sexo salvaje todo el fin de semana.

Ayudé a su cansada tía a lavar los trastos, mientras ella se sentó un rato a mirar televisión y luego descubrí que se había dormido en el sofá, por lo que aproveché para hablar a solas con Souichi en su habitación:

—Le he dicho eso a tu tía, pero no para quedarme solo contigo, si no para agradecerle su amabilidad. No te preocupes por nada. Lo de esta tarde...se me ha ido de las manos. Lo siento de veras, no volverá a pasar.

Sus emociones y las mías parecían descontrolarse pues noté con sus preguntas que estaba más interesado en esta situación extraña que yo.

— Por favor sensei… — Esas simples palabras bastaron para ponerme al cien. Tan frágil, tan sensible que volví a tocarlo, y esta vez metí mi mano acariciando su pene erecto, que con un par de caricias derramó toda su pasión inevitablemente.

Nuevamente intentó tocarme y se lo impedí, pues la cordura me hizo recapacitar, no tenía derecho a hacerle algo así y luego marcharme. Un chiquillo como él podía enamorarse, no usar el sexo de la forma libre en la que yo solía hacerlo:

—¿Y no quieres tener sexo conmigo? — Preguntó tímidamente Souichi.

Por mi parte, tenía que decirle de forma clara las cosas, no soportaría malos entendidos, sólo entonces respondí:

—Definitivamente, no. Sería como arrojar sangre sobre la nieve.

Era indispensable pensar en una forma de calmar al chico que seguramente intentaría muchas cosas para llevarnos a la cama, tampoco es que yo fuera a permitirlo pero tantos días sin sexo y lejos de casa podían hacerme un bruto sin cerebro.

Los subsecuentes días me hice insoportable, marqué una línea imaginaria entre nosotros molestándolo un poco. Eso favorablemente hizo que se ganara la simpatía de sus compañeros que no dudaron en repetirme mis palabras y avergonzarme delante de él. Toda la clase buscó una forma de hacerme enfadar.

El mocoso se puso arrogante con sus compañeros defendiéndolo, prácticamente me hicieron disculparme y así terminé esa última clase de la semana, enfadado y a la vez tranquilo, pues llevé mis cosas a la casa Tatsumi sin tener al chiquillo sobre mí.

Comprendí que luego de eso que ocurrió, seguro no tendrá ganas de hacer cosas que no debemos. Su tía me había prestado su habitación, así que coloqué unas cuantas de mis pertenencias, pues estábamos completamente solos. Debía prepararle la cena, era mi responsabilidad tenerlo mimado como estaba, por lo que hice algo simple y luego lo llamé.

— ¡Souichi baja ya está la cena!

Pero no escuché respuesta y volví a insistir sin una leve señal del chico. Entonces subí y golpee levemente la puerta:

— La cena está lista, te espero abajo.

— No voy a comer, no tengo hambre. — Escuché su voz apagada detrás de la puerta.

Abrí y lo observé recostado dando la espalda a la puerta.

— Eres un chiquillo tan berrinchudo. Ahora baja que no quiero que tu tía piense que te mato de hambre.

— ¡Te digo que no quiero! Sólo me quedaré aquí sin moverme hasta morir de hambre.

— Ya tranquilo, disculpa por ser un fastidio pero tienes que entender que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

— ¡No es que yo quiera algo contigo! ¡Mejor vete!

Comprendí todo, Souichi pretendía seguir con el juego y al ver mi actitud estaba profundamente dolido. No iba a dejarlo con esa impresión sobre el amor, sin embargo, tampoco podía permitirle pensar algo que no podía ser.

Respiré profundo y me senté en su cama diciendo:

— Lo reconozco. De acuerdo, me gustas y yo quisiera experimentar aquello pero a la vez no quiero, porque sabes que, siento decirte que no estoy enamorado. Nunca lo he estado en realidad. Y creo que si harás algo así, tienes que encontrar a una persona especial que piense quedarse contigo. Alguien que sea tu amigo o amiga primero.

Se levantó y con seriedad me dijo:

— Pero esas cosas son para mujeres, yo no necesito amar.

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, yo también creía eso hasta que lo conocí, pero no iba a decirle a un muchacho tan inexperto que seguro malinterpretaría. Es sólo que había recordado que todos necesitamos sentir como adolescentes, dejarnos llevar y buscar un poco de amor no sólo sexo. Por lo que respondí algo coherente:

— Todos necesitamos amar, hasta yo. Creo que un día alguien estará loco por hacer eso contigo, te lo aseguro. Debes tener paciencia.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus frustrados deseos, me miró con ira, con mucho resentimiento pues acababa de romperle el corazón y era verdad yo no cambiaría mi vida por venir a vivir a Nagoya con un chiquillo. Intenté abrazarlo y me empujó:

— Cómo puedes ser tan cruel. ¡No quiero verte más!

Caminé a la puerta y antes de marcharme le dije un par de palabras:

— Yo quería que pasáramos un buen fin de semana, aunque creo que regresaré al departamento. Ahí tienes la cena y mañana vendré a dejarte el desayuno, más te vale comerlo o le llamaré a tu tía.

— No tienes que venir, al fin que a ti no te importo, ni a nadie le importo ya.

— No seas absurdo y jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Tu familia te necesita, ¿no te das cuenta? Tú eres la cabeza de tu familia ya que tu padre no está. ¿Los dejarías solos sin un padre así como creces tú? Además te quiero como si fueras el hermanito que nunca quise.

Enmudeció aunque sus lágrimas dejaron de salir, de manera que fui a la mesa, tomé mi plato y lo llevé a la recámara. Un rato más tarde escuché sus pisadas por la madera y supuse que había bajado a comer. Lo comprobé por la mañana y sólo así me fui tranquilo al departamento, dejándole el desayuno. Volví a traerle más alimentos y únicamente me quedé el día domingo cuando traje la cena. Souichi no bajó cuando escuchaba que yo estaba ahí, no obstante comía todo lo que había dejado, o eso esperaba. Su tía llegó con los pequeños bastante tarde, mientras yo aguardé con mi maleta para partir a mi departamento. Insistieron que me quedara pero rehusé su propuesta, argumentado que tenía que estudiar un par de libros que no traía conmigo.

El lunes muy temprano, Souichi no estaba en la clase, al salir fui a la casa de la señora Matsuda, la cual me comentó que su sobrino estaba un poco enfermo. Decidí no volver a esa casa para no causarle más inconvenientes a esa familia.

El martes tampoco pude ver a Souichi, ni el miércoles. Pero el problema cuando haces que acepten a un chico, es que sus compañeros no sólo preguntaron por él, me amenazaron con acusarme con el director por conductas abusivas. Yo intenté decirles que no tenía nada que ver con aquello, aunque era cierto, razón por la que les di su dirección para que ellos mismos hablaran con él.

El jueves tampoco pude verlo, ni mucho menos el viernes. Los chicos de la clase no quisieron decirme nada al respecto cuando pregunté, mucho menos puesto que ese mismo día terminaba el curso de verano y todos eran libres. Los adolescentes suelen ser protectores algunas veces y me revisaron la lista de asistencia en la que tuve que ponerle a Tatsumi anticipadamente su record completo. Entregué mis listas y recibí mi carta del director para liberar el servicio en Tokio.

No iba a marcharme sin despedirme, algo debía pensar con tal de confortarlo. Mi corazón se estrujó de pensar en no volver a verlo, quizá estas emociones pudieran ser algo más de lo que imaginé. Suspiré en la oscuridad de mi habitación recordando mis años en la preparatoria, tantos problemas que fue crecer con papá lejos lo más posible de mamá. Con llamadas ocasionales y cosas así. De inmediato recordé que cuando mamá me hizo tomar terapia por lanzarme a golpes a uno de sus «amigos», la terapeuta, una joven muy agradable me entregó un bello libro el último día, el cual leí aquellas veces que me sentí triste o molesto.

El sábado a primera hora, busqué como un loco el libro en cada rincón de Nagoya hasta que lo hallé.

Antes de recoger mis cosas y entregar la llave del departamento a la casera, fui a la casa Tatsumi a despedirme. La amable señora me recibió y preguntó la razón de que no los hubiera visitado, que yo justifiqué con el trabajo de enseñar. Además me comentó que Souichi seguía un tanto enfermo para ir al curso, a lo cual le dije que ya no habría problema puesto que había finalizado.

Le pedí permiso para subir a ver a su sobrino y me lo permitió. Toqué a la puerta y simplemente respondió:

— ¡Adelante!

Al pasar, de inmediato me dirigió un par de ojos miel tristes con enfado:

— ¡Tú qué haces aquí! ¡Largo!

— No seas ingrato que te encanta verme.

Se quedó mudo ante mi actitud altanera y parecía querer llorar. Tenía que decirle las cosas sin las protecciones que solía usar con todos, y hablar con el corazón:

— Vengo a despedirme. Y te traje un regalo.

Saqué el libro de mi mochila y al dárselo lo arrojó al bote de la basura que tenía justo al lado de su cama.

— ¡No quiero nada de ti! — respondió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

— No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar, pero un día crecerás y me lo vas a agradecer. Y yo te agradezco que abrieras mi corazón porque ahora sé que puedo amar.

Sólo así me di la vuelta, me despedí nuevamente de la señora Matsuda y caminé alejándome de la casa Tatsumi. De pronto escuché una voz diciendo mi apellido:

— ¡Isogai!

Me detuve para ver al pequeño Souichi correr hasta donde yo estaba abrazándome, con el libro que le había dado en la mano.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! — Dijo entre lágrimas y colmado de emociones.

— Tengo que irme, de verdad me gustaría quedarme pero mi vida está en Tokio y sabes que la única razón por la que lo pensaría eres tú, sin embargo la vida no es justa y yo no tengo forma de hacer algo así. No tengo trabajo, ni mi título universitario. Pero estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y quizás un día pueda volver a encontrarte. Estoy seguro de eso. Cuando te vea quiero que seas una persona feliz y disfrutes todas esas experiencias que la vida te traerá. Ese libro es algo especial para mí y en los momentos de soledad o de amargura quiero que lo veas.

Tomé su rostro y le di el último beso, nuestro beso de despedida. Sonrió amargamente mientras me alejé, abrazó el libro entre sus manos observándome pues voltee un par de veces hasta que lo perdí en la distancia.

.

Algunos años habían pasado, nunca creí volver a encontrarme con ese joven tan extraño que había causado esas emociones que jamás volví a sentir. Sin embargo cuando mi mejor amigo había rentado una habitación a un joven que se apellidaba Tatsumi, no me pasó por la cabeza que ese chico era el hermanito menor de Souichi. Usaba gafas y su cabello castaño claro no me hicieron recordar, más que esa familiaridad extraña que me agradó del chico.

De pronto, Souichi esa mañana se presentó al lado de un joven de cabellos azules, venían juntos y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, le sonreí gustoso pues noté esa felicidad que manaba de ambos. El amor cubría su corazón y me alegré de verlo menos gruñón e increíblemente realizado; se percibía en su andar, en sus gestos y en la forma en la que se apoyaba en el chico que parecía adorarlo como una deidad…

Tatsumi Souichi

De ninguna manera podía comprender el rechazo de Isogai; yo había leído en aquellos días mucho sobre el sexo y, por lo general, parecía que los hombres, a diferencia de las mujeres, no solían rechazarlo. Por eso traté de hacer caer a Isogai con todas mis armas, reforzadas por el hecho de sentirme aceptado por mis compañeros que, extrañamente, parecían mucho más amables conmigo desde que me fuera apresuradamente de la clase. Pero nada daba resultado; el hecho de exponerme ante Isogai como un caramelo no parecía tentarle en absoluto y, después de tocarme un par de veces y hacerme ver el cielo, fue como si se hubiese arrepentido y se alejó de mí de manera taxativa.

Traté de pensar en el fin de semana solos, pero fue tajante: supe en pocos minutos que no le movería ni un milímetro y me sentí morir. No deseaba comer, ni dormir. Su cara, su aroma, su contacto y sus manos eran omnipresentes en mi cabeza, martilleando potentemente, impidiéndome pensar en nada más. Creí que no podría seguir viviendo si él no me tocaba; sus silencios, su piedad, su interés de adulto paternal me mataban todavía más. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Mis padres no estaban, mis hermanos eran demasiado pequeños y mi tía demasiado mayor para entender mis anhelos. Y el hombre al que amaba se alejaba de mí. Llegué a asomarme a la ventana pensando en arrojarme al vacío, para descubrir que "el vacío" era un piso de altura y no parecía una opción digna para morir, si acaso para dislocarme un tobillo.

Su amabilidad fue lo peor; en un fin de semana que yo había soñado como nuestro, donde explorar su cuerpo y dejarle explorar el mío, él no pasó de dejarme la comida hecha y, a pesar de mi declaración de hacer huelga de hambre, al cabo de dos horas, ¡caramba!, necesité imperiosamente comer algo, así que bajé para descubrir que no estaba en el comedor.

Dejé pasar los días. No podía mirarle a la cara, no podía volver a ver ese gesto de condescendencia en su rostro, su compasión. Deseaba ver deseo, pasión, lo que fuera que él encontrase en sus pequeñas furcias. Pero yo no era lo bastante bueno para él, no mejor que ellas. Y así, me quedé encerrado en mi cuarto alegando encontrarme enfermo, lo cual no era del todo falso.

Llegó el día de su partida. Si alguna vez he sentido mi corazón desgarrarse fue cuando entró en mi cuarto y me entregó un libro como despedida, diciéndome que me echaría de menos y que lo leyese cuando yo lo extrañara. Y así, sin más, salió de mi habitación. Pensé dejarle ir, pero mis brazos necesitaban abrazarle por última vez, mi olfato llenarse de su aroma. De manera que corrí tras él y le abracé, escuchando de su boca que yo le había hecho descubrir cosas que desconocía. Entonces pensé que eso me lo decía para consolarme. Una década después he comprendido que lo que me dijo era cierto.

No fue hasta mi preparación para el doctorado, mientras realizaba investigaciones en la universidad y quiso la suerte que me asignaran un asistente. La primera vez que Morinaga me vio, no pude evitar que su mirada me recordase a la que yo debí ofrecerle a Isogai cuando le vi entrar en el aula el primer día. Aquellos ojos parecían iridiscentes, llenos de luces y colores. Y su aroma me trajo el de mi antiguo profesor; sin duda, la química hizo su trabajo y mi cabeza, que había permanecido en standby desde que Isogai se fuera, comenzó a traer todos los recuerdos de aquel mes de mi adolescencia. Ni mujeres ni hombres me habían interesado; mi desgarrado corazón, que había conocido lo que era el llanto, la desesperación y la pasión puramente animal por alguien más, se había cerrado herméticamente, pero el cuerpo tiene memoria y nunca olvidé del todo aquellas sensaciones que me enseñaron a salir, por primera vez, de mí mismo.

Además, hacía pocos meses había encontrado a uno de mis antiguos compañeros y me invitó a tomar un café con él, explicándome lo que Isogai les había reprendido aquel día, todo lo que les dijo sobre el hecho de que debían tratarme bien. Después de aquel café, yo me había quedado pensando en todo lo que aquel hombre había hecho por mí, sin yo saberlo. Había logrado que mis compañeros me aceptasen, con lo que el resto de mis estudios fue infinitamente más fácil. Y no había querido pervertirme, sin duda con gran trabajo por su parte ante un chiquillo provocón que se le ofrecía constantemente. No me cupo duda entonces de lo mucho que le debió costar rechazarme y le agradecí en mi corazón no haberme permitido tocarle, haberme obligado a reservarme para alguien a quien pudiese amar. De haberlo hecho, él no habría podido, posiblemente, ser dueño de sí mismo, y habría terminado haciendo cosas de las que, sin duda, ambos nos habríamos arrepentido.

Todo eso me vino a la cabeza el día que conocí a mi kohai y vi sus ojos fascinados recorriendo mi melena, clavándose en mi cintura y mis caderas, perdiéndose en mis expresiones, contestándome a todo con dulzura. Él no era un niño, vaya que no. Ni yo tampoco, desde luego. Ambos éramos mayores de lo que Isogai era entonces. Y, si bien mi antigua personalidad de muchacho rechazado habría, sin duda, golpeado a aquel kohai por mirarme así, el milagro que Isogai había obrado en mí, haciéndome valorarme por encima de mi propia voluntad, me hizo complacerme la actitud de Morinaga y sus constantes desvelos.

Me traía bentos por las mañanas, café caliente en un termo en los días nevados. Era tan diligente que hacía las cosas antes de que yo se las pidiera y siempre, siempre tenía detalles para con mi persona. De modo que me fue imposible no enamorarme de él. Así que anoche nos quedamos solos en el laboratorio para terminar unas muestras urgentes y él se entregó al trabajo en cuerpo y alma. Le miré compasivo, alzando la vista del microscopio.

–Morinaga, puedes irte si quieres, ya termino yo.

–¡De ninguna manera, senpai! No voy a permitir que acabes esto solo.

Su diligencia, su manera de arrebolarse cuando yo era amable con él... No pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a él y le dije al oído, en un susurro:

–Gracias –Se giró y me miró con esos ojazos que tiene, abiertos hasta el límite. Al hacerlo, su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía y me enternecí. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y deposité un suave beso en sus labios. ¡Qué colorado se puso! ¡Cómo me recordé a mí mismo, cuando Isogai se atrevió a hacer lo mismo conmigo! Pero, qué diferente ahora, entre dos personas adultas, tras varios meses de atenciones, de conversaciones, de comprender que Morinaga no era un capricho para mí si no un deseo real, alguien con quien ir a todas partes a hacer cualquier cosa, desde elegir un suéter hasta hacer la compra, ir al cine o hacer el amor...¿Me habría sido posible verle así, con la mente abierta, aceptando sus atenciones y devolviéndoselas, de no haber conocido a Isogai? ¿Habría podido el chico enojón que yo era permitir a alguien mirarme así, permitirme a mí mismo complacerme con ello y desearlo? Nunca iba a saberlo.

Me aparté ligeramente, pero Morinaga no se movió.

–Senpai, tú... –me dijo, con un hilo de voz.

–Qué, ¿te he molestado?

En respuesta, tomó mi nuca con determinación y me devolvió el beso, no supe al principio si por deseo suyo o para que yo no fuese a pensar que podía hacer algo que pudiera molestarle. Pero, cuando el beso se repitió insistentemente, cuando su lengua comenzó tímidamente a tratar de entrar en mi boca, que abrí al punto para darle acceso, todo el fuego que no había sentido en el último lustro vino a mí con una inesperada virulencia. Yo no era ya un chiquillo que fuera a correrse con un beso, pero sí tuve una potente erección, sin duda porque siempre he sido descuidado en atenderme a mí mismo. Y Morinaga reaccionó como si ardiera. Me estrechó la cintura con fuerza, con incontenibles gemidos que me invadieron, y comencé a sentir su boca por todas partes. Acaricié sus pantalones por fuera a lo que, lejos de apartarse, mi kohai respondió con un bufido de toro salvaje. Abrió mi bata y mi camisa y, de un impulso, me alzó por las caderas y me dejó sentado en la mesa de pruebas. Sonreí ante su pasión y me dejé hacer; qué bueno sentir su boca bajar por mi pecho, encontrar mis pezones que se pusieron duros sólo con pensarlo, sus manos bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pantalones, la rapidez con que me abrió la cremallera y se arrodilló a lamer mi miembro. Y fue entonces, mientras lo sentía evolucionar en su boca enloquecedoramente experta, cuando agradecí en silencio a Isogai haberme permitido guardar ese momento para él, para la primera persona que me había hecho sentir un enamoramiento adulto: mi querido kohai. Mi orgasmo no se hizo esperar en su boca y mis manos volaron, justo después, hacia su cremallera. La bajé y extraje su enorme pene, recordando de nuevo una frase de Isogai: «Te asombrarías de su tamaño». Sintiéndome culpable por recordarle, agarré fuerte el miembro de mi kohai mientras mi boca buscaba la suya de nuevo, encontrando sin dificultad su lengua que se enredó a la mía mientras gemía sin medida ante las sacudidas de mi mano, las caricias de mis dedos sobre su prepucio, que se mojó enseguida, a lo que respondí con nuevos y más intensos movimientos que le trajeron prontamente un orgasmo abundante y lleno de vitalidad. Justo después, pareció algo avergonzado, con lo que le dejé marcharse vivo, pensando en que pronto sería el fin de semana y podríamos cenar en mi casa; él había dicho algo de buscar un apartamento en la ciudad y yo no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Y qué bien he dormido esta noche.

La actividad no ha comenzado todavía en el laboratorio; llego pronto, como siempre. Pero me asomo, con la bata todavía desabrochada, y le veo ahí, inclinado sobre su microscopio. Alza la vista y su sonrisa me devuelve la alegría de vivir.

–Buenos días, senpai. Bonita camisa –me dice, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, sin detenerse en el punto en que la camisa se acaba y comienzan los pantalones. Me acerco a él.

–Bueno días, descarado. ¿A dónde miras? –le contesto, devolviéndole la sonrisa y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. Pretende enredarse conmigo en besos más largos, pero le detengo: pronto llegarán otras personas y no deben vernos como dos enamorados, o la nota que le ponga al concluir sus prácticas no será válida.

Le llevaré al cine. Y de compras, y a casa. A casa...solos. Ahora sí, solos sin nadie, y sin barreras de edades entre nosotros. Esta noche será la primera de muchas grandes noches.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

No podía negarme cuando mi amado me pidió que le acompañase a Tokyo, para ayudar a su joven hermano en la mudanza de su casa. El chico había alquilado un cuarto para comenzar su trabajo en la capital, y mi senpai parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Ha conseguido unas notas excelentes; ¡a ver si tú también lo haces!

De modo que fuimos con el furgón de alquiler transportando las cosas de Tomoe hasta Tokyo desde Nagoya. Me pareció un chico lindo, aunque mi senpai era insuperable, con su melena rubia, sus ojos miel, su cinturita, sus caderas... Dios, qué enamorado estoy. Jamás lo pensé, desde que la vida me dejó sin familia por culpa de mis tendencias y sus prejuicios. Pero me veía ampliamente recompensado con este inesperado amor, entregado e infinito, que me profesa mi senpai.

El edificio de apartamentos era grande y, afortunadamente, disponía de montacargas, así que comenzamos a subir las cosas. Al llegar a la planta, Tomoe fue a abrir la puerta, pero la encontramos abierta. Una voz desde dentro nos llegó con potencia.

–Tatsumi, adelante, estamos limpiando un poco.

Entramos en el salón cargados con algunas cajas y a mi senpai se le cayó la suya de las manos cuando vió a uno de los dos chicos que se afanaban en la sala.

–¿Souichi? –dijo el chico.

–Dios santo...Isogai –dijo mi senpai. La sonrisa que se pintó en la cara de ambos y el abrazo que se dieron me dejó boquiabierto; una punzada de celos me pinchó, aunque pensé que sería un viejo amigo.

–¿Qué ha sido de ti, pequeño loco?

–Bueno, estoy en la maestría, en la universidad de Nagoya.

–Me refiero a tu vida, no a tu trabajo –mi senpai sonrió más todavía.

–Me costó, sabes, pero comprendí todo. Absolutamente todo. Y te debo mucho, Isogai. Gracias de corazón, no tengo palabras.

–Bueno, a ti te costó comprender...a mí ser fuerte. Porque, para que lo sepas, tuve que ser muy fuerte. Y me pusiste un listón que todavía nadie alcanza, pero al menos ahora sé a qué aspiro, y que nada que esté por debajo vale la pena.

Sin comprender nada de aquella enigmática conversación, yo les miraba con cara de pasmo. Entonces, el chico llamado Isogai me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

–Veo que tu listón tampoco es bajo –dijo. Y mi senpai me pidió que me acercase con un gesto de su mano.

–Isogai, este es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Es mi kohai, mi compañero, mi todo. Es como un poco de mí mismo –ruborizado, tendí mi mano al hombre, esquivando a Tomoe en mi camino que, con risitas tontas, hablaba con su casero.

–Isogai san, un placer conocerle.

–Lo mismo digo, Morinaga. Cuida bien de este pequeño demonio, ¿eh?

¿Demonio? Nunca tuve la impresión de que mi senpai sea un demonio...aunque quizás lo fue en otra vida. Pero esta es la que yo tengo, la que conozco y la que voy a compartir con él.

FIN


End file.
